


The new playmate

by Trekiael



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Catboy Castiel, M/M, Octopus Dean, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekiael/pseuds/Trekiael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is curious about the new addition to Magnus' bestiary, and goes on a search to find the creature. What he meets is not what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The new playmate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carrionofmywaywardson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/gifts).



> Written for carrionofmywaywardson, based on her smuttilicious drawing: http://carrionofmywaywardson.tumblr.com/tagged/lucyannethropy All credits for the characters go to her.

Castiel has been in Magnus' private collection for so long that there is no need to keep him locked anymore. He's calm, doesn't like to hurt anyone (though it happens, quite often, as he's a very skilled predator and for some reason always gets in trouble), and the sweetest catboy there is.

 

But he's also very curious, and loves to explore. Thankfully, Magnus' mansion is big, very big, and while he wishes he could go outside, there's always something interesting for him to do. And when there's not, he at least likes to search for the perfect spot to sleep.

 

He was currently doing just that, straddling the railing of the stairs, with his head resting on his forearm, when he hears Magnus coming back. He raises his head, ears flicking at the noise, and sits up. His front paws curl around the railing, keeping him balanced as he twists his upper body to the side to look down the corridor, eyes squinting and head tilting to the side.

 

He doesn't get to see much. Magnus is talking, obviously happy with himself. Behind him, there's a werewolf and a vampire walking, each holding onto a very large box, struggling to carry it. It seems that Magnus found a new object, or creature, to bring home. Castiel smiles, always happy to meet someone new. He wants to check it right away, but he knows Magnus doesn't like it when Castiel disturbs him right after a hunt.

 

He promises himself to check it out later, and goes back to sleep.

 

The house is quiet at night. Many creatures here would rather do their activities at night, but Magnus is a light sleeper, and would murder anyone that dares disrupting his sleep. Thankfully, Castiel is incredibly skilled at not making a single noise.

 

The quest is finding what Magnus brought back home, and for that, he needs to figure out where it has been put first. He spends a long, long time searching, and is on the verge of giving up, annoyed, when he smells it. It's a very delicious smell coming from the laboratory. A smell that makes him forget his quest completely.

 

He opens the door and drops back on all four, in a crouch, as he's more comfortable that way. He takes a few second to adjust to the almost complete obscurity and then he sees the source of that smell. He tilts his head to the side and slowly creeps closer. There's a children pool in the middle of the room, and inside it, a big shape made of many limbs.

 

Castiel comes even closer and bends down to sniff at one of the long limb dangling from the edge of the pool. It smells even better up close, in a way that reminds him of watermelons but also salmon. It's the best mix there could ever be, and without thinking, he starts licking at the appendage.

 

He barely notices it twitching under his raspy tongue, only switching to nibbling when it becomes a bit annoying. The sound of his own purring is almost loud enough to cover the sound of water being moved. Almost.

 

His ears and tail flick and he licks more urgently, some instinct telling him his happy time is about to be disrupted. Without mistake, it is. He feels something gently curl around one of his leg, another one joining shortly after to wrap around his waist. He blinks and pause. His tongue is still out and pressed against the delicious limb as he looks up. Only to meet curious and confused green eyes staring right back at him.

 

Before he can understand what is happening, the creature moves and leans forward. Castiel tenses, fur standing to an end, expecting an attack. But the creature only takes out its own tongue and tentatively runs it up Castiel's spine. It feels really good, and Castiel arches his back with a soft mewl.

 

For a second after that, they both pause. But then the creature's slippery limbs start moving again, rubbing over Castiel's fur and skin while its mouth presses kisses against his back. It feels good, really good, and Castiel starts purring again, louder. He resumes his own ministrations, now more daring and dragging his tongue further up the limb, where the taste is stronger.

 

He stops when his tongue meets skin that's actually very close in texture to his own furless one. But that's not what makes him pause. No, it's the realization that those limbs are now toying with more... private parts of his body. One is wrapped around his penis, which has became erected without him noticing, and the other is lightly tracing his hole.

 

Castiel knows what is happening. It's a new experience for him, as no one other than himself has ever touched him there, and the creature is something he never saw before, but he's still aware of the fact that the creature wants to mate with him. Or if it doesn't, it's at least making Castiel want to.

 

Castiel often toys with his penis, but what he loves the most is when he takes the time while washing himself to lick thoughroughly at his own hole. It's very sensitive and any touch to it makes him crave for more. And right now, the slippery limb is tracing it in a way that just can't be ignored.

 

On instinct, Castiel arches his back and raises his tail, granting better access to his hole while rubbing his head against the wet, firm belly in front of him. The creature makes a sound, a strange, knew one that Castiel thinks might be its own way of chuckling, and presses just the very tip of its limb inside.

 

It's enough to make Castiel mewl in pleasure, claws flexing in the floor. He pushes back against the limb, wanting to feel more of it. But the creatures takes it out and off completely. Confused, and betrayed, Castiel raises his head to glare at the creature, hissing. The creature only raises an eyebrow and suddenly, limbs are everywhere and twisting Castiel around until his back is pressed against the creature's chest.

 

Which wouldn't have been an issue if the creature wasn't  _ inside a pool. _

 

Castiel screeches and hisses and struggles, trying to get away from the horrible, horrible water. He manages to scramble away and glares at the confused creature. He's shivering, and annoyed, and scared. His ears are flat against his skull, and he's curled on himself. The creatures stares at him, frowning, trying to understand. Finally, it looks down at the pool, a look of wonder on his face, and moves a limb. It flicks water in Castiel's direction.

 

Immediately, Castiel hisses. The creature nods its head in understanding and crosses its human-like arms over its chest. Castiel twists around to start licking the water from his fur, until he hears water splashing. The creature is moving, limbs curling as it exits the pool. However, as soon as the creature is out, it makes a miserable face. Still, it pushes forward, and a limb reaches out to trace Castiel's lips. He allows it, and even opens his mouth to lick it. It still tastes like heaven and he sucks on it. The creature draws a sharp breath at that.

 

Castiel is determined to keep on sucking on the limb that is twisting in his mouth. He does that for a while, eyes closed and purrs of pleasure rumbling through his chest, until the limb is abruptly snatched back. Castiel opens his eyes only to see the creature retreat back in the water. Castiel understands and smiles softly. It's not the creature's fault it can't stay out of the water, just like Castiel can't stand to be in it.

 

For a moment, the stare at each other, wondering how to go about this. Because Castiel is still hard, and wants more of those limbs inside of him, through both extremities. The creature seems to come up with a somewhat accetable solution and shifts until most of its limbs are outside the pool in front of him. Castiel comes closer, and immediately, they latch back on his body. He closes his eyes and lets the creature do as it wants.

 

The creature moves him until they're back to chest against, but uses its limbs to keep him out of the water. Castiel reaches behind to hold onto the back of the creature's head and spreads his legs invitingly. The creature doesn't waste anymore time and wraps a limb around his penis while another one goes back to his hole.

 

Castiel wants to be penetrated so badly it hurts, and he turns his head slightly to the side to nip at the creature's delicious skin and encourage him to go for it. And the creature does. The limb forces its way inside, spreading Castiel open more and more until it's almost too much, way too much, but he still loves it.

 

The limbs start moving, one pumping, the other thrusting. It feels incredibly good and Castiel keeps wriggling and pushing back against both limbs, wanting more friction, wanting to feel even more full, all the while impatiently nibbling at the creature's skin and planting his claws in its head fur. The creature grunts and suddenly, there's another limb joining the first inside. Castiel arches his back again, mewling, spreading his legs even wider.

 

The limbs start moving in sync, one sliding in while the other slides out, and vice-versa. They twist around his body, reaching for every spot, rubbing at his inner walls. But the best is when they stab at that one particular spot inside of Castiel's body that make him see stars and feel dizzy. Soon he's panting, harshly, and his penis is leaking all over him.

 

Suddenly, the limbs pause and Castiel trashes in protest, wanting them back inside, finishing what they started. The creature apparently sense his dispair and gently brushes cold lips against his whiskered cheeks. Castiel almost sobs in frustration and turns his head to nuzzle at the creature's face.

 

In his frustration, he fails to notice at first that the limbs didn't move completely out. They're now pressing on each side of his hole, keeping it open. And a third limb is slowly wriggling its way inside. It feels exactly like the other limbs, but from the way the creature tenses and starts breathing harder, Castiel knows it's the creature's own penis.

 

Once the third limb it fully inside, the other two back inside as well, making Castiel fell way too full, the creature relaxes. It doesn't start moving right away, simply holding Castiel and keeping him right there, impaled on his three limbs while a fourth one lightly tickle the hole of his penis. Castiel smiles. He feels light headed with pleasure.

 

A fifth limb makes itself know and finds its way into Castiel's mouth. As soon as the delicious taste is back on his tongue, Castiel starts wriggling for friction, and the creature obliges. All the limbs start moving, twisting, curling, rubbing and Castiel can't do anything but lay there and take it, bask in the mind blowing onsault of pleasure and suck as best as he can on the appendage in his mouth.

 

He comes a first time with a muffled cry, his entire body jerking as white spurt paint his belly. But the creature doesn't stop there. It's too much, Castiel doesn't have the time to recover from his first orgasm. He's boneless, strengthless, drained after such a powerful, amazing orgasm. He can't do anything but let himself be used by the creature who uses more and more strength, tightens its grip in an almost brutal and possessive way.

 

His second orgasm is wrenched out of him, and only slightly less powerful, leaving him on the verge of passing out. Thankfully, the creature comes not long after that and Castiel lets out a soft mewl as he feels the warm fluids explode against his insides, filling him some more. For a moment the creature simply stays there, body tense, lettings its orgasm wash off. And then it relaxes, and his limbs slide out of Castiel's body, flopping on the edge of the pool.

 

Castiel's hole has been so abused that it's completely dilated, and the creature's semen leaks out in great amounts. Castiel is sure he could fit his entire front paw in there. He doesn't mind and smiles, blissed out. He turns his head to lick at the creature's mouth, who returns the favour. Gently, the creature takes him out of the pool and let him back down on the floor. Castiel smile and blinks drowsily up at it. The creature grins and wink back, making Castiel chuckle.

 

He falls asleep right there, on the floor, with the slippery limbs all over his body. At one point, one makes its way back into his hole the other into his mouth, but they don't move, simply sit there, as if Castiel is meant to keep them warm.

 

“There you are!”

 

Castiel blinks his eyes open and yawns, looking up in annoyance at Magnus, who stands in front of him. He hears a splash beside him and sees the creature move farther away from Magnus.

 

“I see that you met Dean! I hope you didn't antagonize him too much, he has quite the temper. But then again, so do you.”  
  
Castiel looks at Dean, happy to finally have his name. But Dean isn't looking at him, only glaring at Magnus with his arms crossed.

 

“So, how is my precious new piece of collection this morning?”

 

For all answer, Dean lets out a great spurt of a black liquid straight into Magnus' face, who screams. Castiel lets out a noise of amusement, and Dean finally looks at him and winks. Castiel has definitely found his new favourite activity now.

 


End file.
